


We Go Back, Way Back

by Fides



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drugs, Dubious Consent, Episode Related, Knife Play, M/M, Magic, PWP, Ripper!Fic, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-16
Updated: 2003-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-missing scene from the end of Halloween. Giles and Ethan meet up again after 20 years sparking off some old memories. And not ones about sweet, fluffy bunny rabbits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Go Back, Way Back

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Cedara for the beta. Any remaining errors are most definitely my own.
> 
> Possible spoilers for Halloween and Band Candy. According to the transcript of the the Dark Ages episode on the buffyworld website the names of the people in Giles' old gang/coven were Thomas Sutcliff, Philip Henry, Diedre Page and Ethan Rayne. I have taken the names and spellings from there so if I got it wrong you know why. The title of the story comes from Ethan's answer when asked how he knows Giles in that same episode.
> 
> Slight issue of consent - it is borderline non-con but the characters don't seem to care and since it doesn't seem to have affected their friendship it possibly wasn't.

"Rayne-man," Randall called out, voice slurred by the acid and alcohol that he had already taken that evening, "Did you get us a virgin?"

"Right, Randy. Where was I going to find a virgin at this time of night?" Ethan threw his coat down on a chair in disgust and swiped Randall's fag from his mouth.

"But Ripper said we needed one," Thomas Sutcliff whined.

"On the subject of which," Ethan interrupted, "where is Ripper? I know it's just like him to be late but since this was all his big idea he might have at least made an effort."

"He's getting the last ingredient. He said it had to be fresh." Deirdre's voice could have etched glass. "Ethan, did you hear what he made me get? It was _so_ gross." She waved at the ornate bowl that they customarily used it their rituals and the glutinous mass within. "_And_ I had clean out the pig's blood from last time."

"And all this is going to be for nothing if we haven't got the virgin." Sutcliff pointed out needlessly.

"I'm sorry, what did you want me to do? Kidnap a nun?" Ethan shot back, ignoring Dierdre's continued complaints. "And even then we would probably be out of luck."

The door flew open, sparks of magic still flickering around the lock, effectively halting the argument. The dark, powerful, form of Ripper was silhouetted in the doorway and given a wholly unearned florescent halo by the street light outside.

"God, I need a drink," Ripper declared. "And _someone_ put a seal on that door that my grandmother couldn't just walk through, this isn't a WA meeting."

Leaving Philip to make sure the door was bolted and sealed, Ripper stalked in and took a shot straight from the quarter full whiskey bottle that was laid out with the rest of the drinks out on the table.

"Gah." Ripper choked back the burning liquid. "That's better. Now are we all ready? Dierdre - you got the mucus? Randy - you got the herbs, yes, of course you did... just tell me you didn't smoke them, Ethan..."

"Ethan couldn't find a virgin." Sutcliff told him before he could get any further.

Ethan thwacked him across the back of the head. "Thank you, Cliffy."

"Well, you didn't," Cliffy muttered sulkily.

"No virgin." Ripper mused. "Now that is unfortunate. And given what I went through to get the vamp spunk I am, I think understandably, rather loathe to abandon the enterprise at this point."

"Vamp spunk? That's so un-cool Rip." Dierdre complained. "Couldn't we have used something else?"

"Well yes," Ripper conceded, "we could have gone for the 'demon seed' option instead, but this seemed the more preferable alternative. I really don't know what you are complaining about, Deirdre. I'm sure you've swallowed worse."

"Well, there was that night with you, Ripper-dearest."

Ripper ignored her, just as he ignored Ethan's mumbled 'just don't ask how he got it'.

"We'll just have to think of something else then, won't we?" Ripper said.

"Don't look at me" Dierdre waved him away. "I haven't been a virgin since forever."

"And don't we know it, babe." Philip told her unkindly. She had turned him down the night before, and he was still nursing the headache from the spell she had slapped him with.

"So, would anyone like to admit to being a virgin?" Ripper asked the room with only a trace of sarcasm.

"Would we use the poor bastard in the spell or take up a collection and get them a whore?" Ethan retorted. "Come on, Ripper, none of us are that much of a sap. Even Cliffy managed to score last week."

Sutcliff's 'hey!' went unremarked as Ripper looked Ethan over speculatively. Ethan felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise at the look.

"Hey, Ripper, why are you looking a me, man? You know I've had lots of girls. And the only one here is Dierdre and I've had her, so I'm out on every count."

"You know, Ethan" Ripper took a step towards him, putting him within easy reach. "The translation is a bit unclear, but I'm fairly sure it doesn't have to be a girl getting shagged for the first time." He reached out and grabbed Ethan by the collar. "If you get my meaning."

"Ripper, mate... Come on now. Really not laughing here." Ethan tried to shake the bulkier man off as he was frogmarched backwards. "Aww come on. Why me? Philip needs to get laid way more than I do."

"You were the one who was supposed to provide the virgin." Ripper pointed out reasonably. "So you're providing him."

"That's not fair." Ethan protested "Randall? Cliffy?"

"Don't look at me, Rayne-man." Randall waved the problem away "I think I got fucked at that festival last summer. Either that or it was some really weird looking chick."

"Alright Randall, that is quite enough. So has anyone got any objections to trying it this way?" Ripper asked.

"Yes. Me!" Ethan pointed out.

"You don't count," Ripper dismissed him. "Alright, you lot set up the circle and the seal, while I handcuff him to the altar. What are we using as an altar again?"

"The sofa." Dierdre told him. "I put a cover over it, so we shouldn't have a problem with stains."

"Stains! You're worried about stains?" Ethan squawked.

"Do shut up!" Ripper ordered pleasantly as he shoved Ethan down onto the cushions and clicked the prepared handcuffs shut around Ethan's wrists. "There's a good chap. Now you can hold still or I can thump you and then you can hold still. I need to consecrate you as a willing sacrifice, you are willing aren't you Ethan, and I don't really want to cut too deep. You might bleed all the way through Deirdre's nice covers and we wouldn't want that, would we?."

The confined Ethan remained silent as Ripper began to chant in Latin. The ancient words rolled off his tongue as he traced the required symbols on Ethan's chest with the sterilized scalpel that Philip held out for him. With vulgar ease the sharp blade cut through the taut material of Ethan's t-shirt and created blood-red patterns on the pale skin below. The magical herbs were burning in the braziers now, making them all lightheaded even as they all tingled with power. Ripper looked around to survey the room. The others had taken their customary positions, except, of course, for Ethan who was, in Ripper's opinion, in a much more in-character position on the makeshift altar. He watched in satisfaction as with one final wave of Philip's hand the protective circle was complete. Philip was bugger all use for anything else, but he had protective wards down cold.

"Are we all ready?" Ripper checked.

"Just a minute - why do _you_ get to make the offering?" Cliffy objected. It was in some ways typical that he felt the need to complain then, when it was too late to easily make a change.

"I'm sorry," Ripper said insincerely "would you like to come and do this? Or were you volunteering to take Ethan's place? I must admit I'm not incredibly happy at having to stick my cock into that. "

His gesture could have referred to either the ornamental bowl of Oozpus demon mucus that was waiting by the 'altar' or to Ethan. Or both. Thomas Sutcliffe looked backwards and forwards between the two and gestured defeat.

"All yours, mate. I'll take the next female volunteer. Unless Dierdre wants her."

"Screw you." Dierdre rejoined lightly.

"If we have all quite finished...." Ripper drew their attention back to the job in hand.

A much more serious atmosphere fell upon them as they moved to start the ritual. Automatically compensating for their two missing compatriots the three members of the coven who remained outside the circle took points equidistant from each other. Turing inward, arms outstretched to each other, they began to mouth the rhythmic cadence of the chant. The foreign words wove in and out of each other. Soft, slow and measured but beginning to build up volume and momentum. The two, deep voices, counterpointed by the higher female one , merged together into a anticipatory rumble.

Taking a small brass jar from his jacket, Ripper anointed both himself and Ethan with its congealing, magnolia-coloured contents. Ethan was quiet except for the occasional whimper, as caught up in the growing magic as the rest of them. With swift, precise movements Ripper stripped. Walking over to the alter he intoned the required dedications over Ethan, the altar and the bowl. Pulling only a slight face, Ripper took as handful of the mucus from the bowl and, having added some of it to the contents of the brass jar, he began to daub himself with it. His nipples hardened as the cool touch of the goo quickly changed to a warm burn that stopped just on the pleasurable side of pain. He was fully erect before he had finished the symbols on his chest and stomach and began to slick his genitals. He could hear the raising excitement of the words of the chant, feel the power gathering around him and in him and demanding release. He stalked towards his bound friend. With Ethan's wrists tied it was easy to make another small nick across the love line on his left palm. Ethan's blood joined the rest of the ingredients in the small pot that would soon contain an incredibly potent stamina salve. They could either sell it for enough money to keep them going for a month or use for their own entertainment. Both options had their appeal. Vampire endurance was nothing to be sniffed at, as he knew better than most. Trying not to think about his own knowledge on the subject, or how he got it, Ripper duplicated the cut on his left hand and let a few drops of his own blood fall into the potion. The sharp flash of pain went straight to his balls and caused his cock to jump in anticipation. A pinch of powdered Willow bark completed the physical ingredients and all that was left to do was the summoning and the sacrifice. The chanting had reached a fever pitch now and Ripper added his own voice to it as he placed the pot in the hollow between two of the sofa cushions where it would be beneath them but undisturbed. His hand brushed past Ethan's groin and he noted, amused, that the magic had effected Ethan the same way it always seemed to. He gave into the urge to squeeze the bulge, enjoying Ethan's jump at the unexpected touch. Even with that obstruction Ethan's trousers were easy to remove. The sharp blade of the scalpel quickly cutting through the tight fabric until it hung in strips about his legs like a hula skirt. Ripper was proud that he had cut away the material without so much as nicking Ethan's skin. It made it all the more meaningful when he reached out and, with four quick strokes, deliberately carved the runic representation of an 'R' on one pale cheek. Ripper couldn't help grinning at the sight. All he needed now most more of that disgusting, wonderful goo.

"Relax, Ethan." Ripper whispered to him "This is going to happen anyway, so you might as well stop squirming and enjoy it..."

* * *

Giles awoke with a start, relieved that it was only the pillow that had got wedged underneath him rather than the slender man of his dream-memory. It was seeing him again that had brought it all back, he thought ruefully. His pyjamas felt clammy with sweat and to his dismay the material was tight across his groin. He rolled over, the blurry display on the clock told him it was 4:13. Too early to get up and too late to get back to sleep properly. Ethan was right, Giles thought sadly as he reached down to stroke his erection. Buffy and her friends had no idea where he came from or what he was capable of.


End file.
